How Life Change For Us
by HeavenEnid777
Summary: Bella and her sisters lives change for them and it may bring some enemies and love for them. is on hold and it needs more work.


Prologue

Bella POV

The day Edward left my life, it was the day my sisters and I had our hearts broken in pieces when he took the second family we come to know and love with all of our hearts. My sisters and I fell in love with three of the Cullens girls who two were in a relationship already. I fell in love with a pixie vampire named Alice Cullen who was mated to a blond vampire who was like a brother to me named Jasper Hale.

The first time I saw her was the big change of my life and the same want for my sisters as well when they meant her sisters. At first we started out good friends when I started to dated her brother Edward Cullen the asshole (but he was not at first) when my sisters and I discovered their big family secret. It turn out that they were real vampires, but not like in movies, TV ,or books talk about these days or past ones.

Some months later Alice and I became great best friends, but my love for her grew stronger each time I was with her. I try to keep my feelings from Jasper by making it look I had a lot of love for Edward around him. The same deal want for my oldest sister Enid who had strong feelings for Rosalie Hale who she became great friends with Enid and had some of the same hobbies together.

Rosalie was mated to Emmett Cullen who was our big goofy older brother we wish we had and Enid had a hard time seeing they together at times. For my little sister Angel she had it easy and hard at the same time because Kim Cullen was a hard girl to get and was single and gay. Kim and Angel hated each other at times, but stand each other for the sick of others, but in secret they were fell in love with each other fast.

Enid, Angel, and I were in junior class of high school luck for Angel, Kim had the same classes with her. Alice and Edward were junior as well and some time it looked weird dating Edward as he looked younger than me sometimes, but it worked out for the best. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper were in the senior class and it was there last year of high school for them, but it was a bit sad for Enid because she wouldn't see Rosalie at school anymore.

After my sisters and I pass junior year with Kim, Alice and Edward, we want to the graduation of Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper who finished their last high school year and we were happy for them. Soon summer come for us as we spent it great with the Cullens and my sisters and I went to La Push a few times to hang out with our friends Jacob, Emdry, Quil, Leah, and Seth as we were a great gang of friends but not a bad one.

Not long school come around for us and some of the Cullens like Alice, Kim and Edward, we spent a great time in school with our school friends when we were not with the Cullens, but as soon Enid and my birthday come around it change our lives forever to a point. Alice was very happy to throw a little party for Enid and I, but Enid and I don't like parties at all because something goes wrong every time it happens.

At first we were able to not have it until Alice used her puppy pout on us a few time on that day during school hours that made us finally give in to her request for the birthday party for us. So around 7 clock at night Edward come to get me and Enid drove her ninja motorcycle with Angel to the Cullens house- once there Alice grabs my hand and push me into the house with her as she talks and examples the night events.

The night went on great Enid and I were happy and having a great time until the present time come around and that's when my bad feels comes around as well. Enid opens her present first without problems but when it come for my turn it turn into a big problem that cause all the Cullens go into true vampires for a while. If Edward didn't push Enid and I out of the way when Jasper attack me it will have not been so bad as it was.

At the most of the attack after I cut myself by mistake with the present paper Enid saw the looks on the Cullens and more on Edward, that's when Jasper was overwhelm blood lust for all of the Cullens try to attack me. Enid grab me and held me close to her with her back facing Jasper, but stupid Edward push Enid and I to the glass table behind us as he push Jasper at the same time to stop him from try to hurt us.

Emmett and Edward got Jasper out of the house with the girls behind them only to leave Carslie and Esme behind with Angel. Enid had a cut on her left shoulder and arm not deep as I only had a cut on my left arm not too deep either. Two hours later Carslie banded Enid and I up good and Edward come back to take me home as Angel got Enid to let her drive the ninja to our house.

We got home, Edward help me bring the presents inside and soon left after a short goodbye and kiss. Enid was sitting down on the sofa piss as hell on how things went that night, I tell her and Angel to call it a night and hope that tomorrow will be better for us. As I got to bed I hoped that everything was OK and that I can get a good night sleep.

On Saturday I called Edward to see if everything was alright at his house and he told me that they were going hunting for the weekend and that he will see me Monday morning. So after that Enid got the idea of sleep over at Leah's house for the weekend and going to school Monday morning after. So we go to hang out with our gang of La Push for the weekend and had a great time as well.

When Monday come around my sisters and I drove to school and when we got there we only saw Edward and his Volvo on the parking lot next to the woods. Enid ask him were was the rest of the his siblings and he said that they decided to stay home for few days – so the rest of the day went OK and I text Alice to see if she was OK. I only got one text saying she was fine and that she talk to me later in the week.

After that day Edward spent less time with my sisters and I in school until two weeks pass that I got tried of the Cullens avoiding my sisters and I. So on the three week on Friday Edward come to me in lunch time telling me that he needs to talk to me at my house after school. I agreed to see him and he left after that for his classes and I for mine.

Before I got home from school I told Enid and Angel to stay away from home as I talk to Edward about whatever he needs to say. They both agreed and left to hang out in La Push for awhile- soon as they were gone I took off to our house to see Edward. He and I walked to the woods next to my house, but not to far for me not to see my house and that when I got a very bad feeling.

Once we stop Edward start to talk about his family leaving and I first thought that was my sisters and I were going with them, but I was wrong. He says that he and his family were going away forever and that my sisters and I were just play things for them and that he doesn't love me and that I was not good enough to be his. After that he left I was hurt very bad and sad to lose the second family I ended loving with all my heart and also to lose my one true love Alice.

I drove to La Push and told the news to Enid and Angel- they took it so hard that Enid got her ninja and drove to the Cullens house to see if it was true. She comes back injured bad and I asked her what she do and she said she destroy the Cullens house and burn it to the ground. I was mad outside at her actions, but happy inside at lest that some pay back was made to the Cullens.

Few months I felt like a zombie with numbness inside and the same for my sisters- each of us had lost our true love and it was hard to move on, but our friends like Jacob, Leah, and Angela come around often to help us get better. By the end on the year my sisters and I took the decision to move on with our lives like Edward said to do.

So the lasts months of our last high school year we worked hard to get great grades, hang out with our school friends and get jobs. During those months Enid started to date Leah and Angel and I learned and helped Jacob with fixing cars and motorcycles in his small shop his dad own in La Push. Life began to get better for us my sisters and I decided to move to Volturra, Italy for college to study our dream jobs and it was a new start as well for us.

We also discovered the Sam and his gang were werewolves or shape shifters when Jacob and Leah join them not long are the Cullens left, but it turn out to be a good thing for us because they become our new family and we were happy. For our graduation Sam throw a bonfire for us and everyone close to us or we knew were there- it was fun.

On our last day in Forks and La Push Sam once again throw another bonfire but these time as a goodbye one for now- my sisters and I were little sad to leave, but promise to visit and talk to them a lot. Enid and Leah broke up for a time so they can find their other half- if not than they would get back together later in live if they still single.

Angel started to date Angela and they stay together to work on having a long distance relationship and see each other in the summer breaks and holidays- as for me Jacob told me he fell in love with me, but let me have a changes to find my true love, if not than I would have to give him a chance later in our lives.

So we left our family and friends for our new lives in Italy, but the one thing I ever saw coming was that Italy would have brought us to a vampire life with the royals of the vampire world called The Volturi and how my sisters and I turn into Italians werewolves.


End file.
